


Discomfiture

by greekfreak2



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekfreak2/pseuds/greekfreak2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were only so many times Sho could stand walking in on Judai</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discomfiture

The first time that it had happened, Sho wasn't actually sure that he'd seen what he thought he had.

He'd been walking back to the Osiris dorm from Ra with a plate of friend shrimp in his hands, curtsey of his dorm master. Knowing that Judai wasn't going to get the chance to eat it, he had grabbed an extra plate, hidden it on his lap and smuggled it out of the Ra dorm eager to please his aniki.  It had been a lovely day, if his memory was to be believed. No threats on the world or duel academy and their exams had just finished so they had all the free time in the world.

Anxious to see his friend, he had pushed open the door of Judai's room with a cheerful yell of 'Aniki!' only to be greeted with the horrific sight of Manjoume on top of Judai, his left hand tangled in the Osiris Red student's hair. He was hovering above Judai, his other hand bracing himself on the bed

He had quickly shut the door, cheeks beet red and eyes burning with the image of what he had just seen. It couldn't have been what he thought that he had. Surely Judai would have told him if he was gay, let alone having, uh, 'relations' with Manjoume. Not that Sho minded, no of course not. It was just...Manjoume. And of course no one wanted to see their aniki in such an exposed position.

Not a minute later, Judai had exited the room and had greeted him with a friendly smile. 

"Hey Sho! Are those for me? Thank you!" Judai had grabbed the plate out of Sho's hands and begun devouring the shrimp, a look of pure bliss on his young face.

Looking back through the open door and into the room behind him, Sho saw that the room was empty. He opened and closed his eyes a few times to make sure that he wasn't going crazy before checking again and being greeted with the same empty room.

"Why are you being so quiet, Sho? Everything alright?"

"Y-yeah Aniki. I've just been seeing things lately. Probably all the extra food we've been getting"

Well, if Judai wasn't mentioning it then it probably had been some trick of his imagination. Although he wasn't sure why his imagination would show him such a thing. He really should stop eating so much at night time. Still, Sho couldn't shake the feeling that it hadn't been made up at all.  

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time it happened, Sho knew that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

His mind would never have conjured up another image of Judai with Manjoume, let alone one where his aniki was pressing the dark haired duelist up against the wall. No, he liked to think that any possible scenario he would have imagined involved Judai being forced by Manjoume, as that was the only scenario that would have made any sense to him.

But no, here he was staring at his aniki pushing his tounge into Manjoume's mouth with his usual enthusiasm for dueling. He watched as Judai softly moved his leg between his partner's, moving forward slightly to press Manjoume further into the wall.

Sho cringed. There was no way that that would be comfortable. He almost felt sorry for Manjoume. Or, at least he had before Manjoume had groaned deep within his throat and frantically moved his hand to tangle into Judai's hair.

Sho shuddered. There was something he had never wanted to know about the raven haired duelist.

He watched for a moment longer, strangely fascinated by the sight in from of his before belatedly realising that this was a private moment and that he probably shouldn't be staring. To be fair, the two weren't exactly in the most private of locations, wedged between the railing and the wall on the right side of the red dorm.  

Sho backed away slowly, rounding the corner and rushing back to his own dorm in Ra. With any luck he would be the only one who stumbled upon them and he would never have to witness something like that again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sho thought that he was a pretty decent person.

 He hadn't mentioned what he had seen to Judai, anxious that he would be pushing the brunette into a corner, nor had he dropped any sort of subtle hints about public displays of affection, despite the scarring mental images he had been left after his encounters with Judai and Manjoume.

But then there had been that time after class.

Then the time he had walked in on them in the bathroom.

And when he had arrived early to meet Judai for a midnight snack.

And in the detention room.

And the study room.

And with this....he had reached his limit.  

"NO MORE!"

He watched as Judai and Manjoume both stilled, heads turning almost comically to look at him. Manjoume's eyes were wide like saucers, cheeks still red from what Sho hoped was the steam of the hot springs and not from whatever was going on underneath the water.

Judai winced.

"Sho..."

Sho lifted a hand to stop Judai, only feeling a little bad when his aniki abruptly closed his mouth.

"I know that you both are" he waved his hand in the two duelists' direction "whatever this is, but I can't take anymore! There are only so many times you can see your aniki in such compromising positions before you can never get the images out of your head!"

Manjoume's eyes narrowed as he moved away from Judai "Have you been spying on us?"

Sho let out an exasperated laugh, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"No but you're not exactly doing these things in private places"

Judai turned a shade of red, dropping his head to hide it.  

"I'm really sorry, Sho. We just..." he cast a sideways look to Manjoume who sighed and gave a small nod. "Everyone sees us as rivals and we don't know how Manjoume's brothers will react and it's really hard to find alone time especially since we're in different dorms and how I have roommates. We didn't think anyone would see"

Sho's exasperation slowly dissipated as he watched Judai answer. It was clear that his aniki was suffering, he knew that Judai would never have wanted to keep this a secret had it not been for a good reason. He sighed. Sometimes he wished he could stay mad longer.

The Ra duelist turned to face Manjoume, placing his hands on his hips in what he hoped was an intimidating stance.

"You like him?"

Manjoume rolled his eyes, moving closer to Judai's side and grabbing his hand in a gentle way that Sho had never seen before from him. "Obviously"

Sho nodded. "Good. Don't you dare hurt him or else you'll have to answer to me"

He shot Judai a toothy grin and begun to wade through the water back to the exit. He paused, turning his head to look behind his shoulder at the two he was leaving behind.  

"Aniki, if you need a place to be private, you can use my room. Just let me know"

He took a few steps toward the exit and startled as he felt the water splash high on this thigh. He felt Judai's strong arms wrap around his torso and his head drop to his shoulder blade from behind.

"Thank you Sho"

He placed a wet hand on Judai's arm and squeezed lightly. "You are my aniki after all. Now go back to doing whatever you were doing that I don't want to know about"

He felt Judai huff a breath of laugher into his skin before the arms around him disappeared and he heard Judai make his way back to Manjoume.

Sho smiled to himself. If Judai was happy, then he was happy. Even if it was with Manjoume, who he supposed he was going to have to get along with better now.

'But' he thought as he turned to see Manjoume hold his aniki close 'I suppose it could be worse.'


End file.
